


Idjits

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Series: Winchestered One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humour and Feels, It's the little things that make this memory special, Liquorice, Peanuts Butter and Banana Sandwiches, read forth, ya idjits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Bobby's last memory in 7x10 - Death's Door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idjits

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully a beginning to many other shots that I have written ^.^ And so, your feedback would be the cherry to this cake! (Psst, I reply to each comment)
> 
> Have a brilliant day, members of the SPN fandom!
> 
>  _I do not own Supernatural or you_  
>  All mistakes are my own, so if you come across any – I apologise.

“Alright, scoot jerk face, show your elders some respect.” Dean said as he sat down beside Sam and switched on the television.

“You scoot, asshat!” Sam replied and tossed popcorn at his brother. You climbed up on onto the sofa behind your brothers and sank comfortably in the space they left for you. 

“Did you make yourself a separate batch of popcorn?” Sam wondered as he noticed the bowl in your lap. You shoved a handful of popcorn in your mouth and nodded.

“Why?” Dean asked as he leaned over to grab the plastic bag filled with snacks. You swallowed the popcorn and raised an eyebrow at your oldest brother, 

“Halfway through the movie, you use the popcorn bowl as an empty beer bottle holder. I hate it when the popcorn smells like beer.” You complained childishly.

“(Y/n), beer is life.” Dean chuckled as Bobby walked in with two chilled beers for the boys and threw a can of soda at you, which you caught perfectly. Dean scuffled through the snack plastic noisily and frowned,

“Didn’t we get liquorice?” He asked just as Sam had stuffed his cheeks. 

“No, we did not get liquorice.” Sam answered.

“How didn’t we get liquorice? I remember putting it in the shopping cart.” 

“And then I took it out.” You replied as you opened up your can. Dean turned around to face you and you poked your tongue out at him.

“We got good snacks. Liquorice is disgusting.” Sam argued.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t understand that Mr Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwich.” Dean retorted and Sam held up his finger,

“You know what? I stand by that sandwich, nobody likes liquorice. It’s made of dirt.” He defended. 

Both so wrapped up in their conversation that only Bobby noticed you dropping small pieces of popcorn into Sam’s open bottle with a sneaky smile. It was in that moment that Bobby understood why Gabriel was your guardian angel.

“It is a classic movie food! It’s right up there with popcorn.” 

“Popcorn? Really?”

“Yes.”

“You’re out of your mind.” Sam told him.

“It’s like little chewy pieces of heaven!” Dean explained with passion and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Oh, chewy pieces of heaven if you’re a girl.” He scoffed and took swig of his beer only to gag and spit it out when a soaked up piece of popcorn dropped into his mouth. 

“Nailed it!” You cried victoriously and fisted the air. Dean laughed at Sam’s despair and handed him some tissues. You leaned forward and grabbed a box of chocolates from the table as Sam recovered,

“For your information Dean, caramel-filled chocolate is the literal definition of chewy pieces of heaven.” You corrected playfully earning a stare from Dean,

“Are you kidding me? Liquorice beats chocolate!”

“No, it doesn’t! Sammy, back me up here.” You said and looked towards Sam for help. Sam smiled and stared at the popcorn inside his bottle,

“After what you just did? No way.” He answered. You threw popcorn at his face and pouted,

“Don’t be such a moose!” You whined and then smiled as an idea popped into your head, “Fine, if you won’t help then Bobby will back my play.” 

“Bobby’s on the side of liquorice, (Y/n).” Dean said and Sam shook his head,

“No, I’m pretty sure he’s on the side of not ruining perfectly good beer.” He disagreed. 

The bickering continued for a short while until their voices began to grow distant. It wasn’t long before the images of Dean, (Y/n) and Sam had disappeared with their voices echoing in the background. Bobby smiled to himself as all he could think of was,

_Idjits. ___


End file.
